


No Rest for the Wicked

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Future Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On either side of the Gate are two men, one tall with dimples, and a bitchy scowl, the other shorter with quirked lips and dark eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rest for the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, I just got the [best piece of crack sequel ever](http://nimueailinen.livejournal.com/10482.html?view=39922#t39922). Go give [](http://nimueailinen.livejournal.com/profile)[**nimueailinen**](http://nimueailinen.livejournal.com/) all your love.  
> 

  
With a final, shuddering breath, he dies. The delightful Reaper, who calls herself Tessa, leads him on his way and he’s pleased to know he’s destined for Heaven. Despite the speed the autoplane was traveling when it landed on him, he struggled for a long few days before his body- ha- gave up the ghost.

Before he’s really aware of it, he’s standing at the Gates of- Heaven? It looks like a gated suburb from 21st century America. What the heck?

  
On either side of the Gate are two men, one tall with dimples, and a bitchy scowl, the other shorter with quirked lips and dark eyes. Both have wavy hair and are dressed in 21st century jeans and shirts.

“It’s not up for debate, Gabriel!” the one with dimples scowls again, clearly continuing a long-held argument.

“Aw, but _Sammy_ -“

“Don’t you ‘ _Sammy_ ’ me!”

And suddenly the man knows who it is he stands before: the Tricksterangel Gabriel and the Hero Samuel. He trembles in awe before their presence, hardly daring to breathe (not that he actually needs to- but, well, old habits and all).

“If _your_ brother would get off his high-horse once in a while and take _my_ brother somewhere _other_ than freakin’ _Hunting_ -“

“Still. Not. Happening! I swear! If you sneak off again-!”

“What? You mean I’m _never_ going to get to have fun again?”

The Hero’s eyes sparkle momentarily before he starts again seriously, “Gabriel, you as the Trickster is just _asking_ for trouble. Let the other angels keep up the ruse. Seriously. Your version of ‘fun’ always ends up forcing me to _un-sink_ a continent. And really- I don't need Dean pissed at me anymore right now.”

Another bitchy scowl, “He’s still pissed off about the jolly ranchers.”

The Tricksterangel laughs, but the word seems inadequate to describe the way the suburb vibrates with his pleasure.

“Really? Even though his precious Impala isn’t _real_ and he can just-” Gabriel snaps, “-the mess away?”

Samuel scowls again, “ _Yes._ What’s the **first** rule I _ever_ taught you, Gabriel?”

The Tricksterangel rolls his eyes, “’Don’t mess with the Impala’.”

“What’s the second rule I ever taught you?”

The quirk on Gabriel’s face becomes a devious smirk, “’When in bed, chocolate is always better tha-‘“

The man, still in awe, desperately wants into Heaven, and away from the confusing conversation. All he can manage though is a shaky, trembling squeak.

The Tricksterangel Gabriel glances over as if he’s bored but lights up when he sees the man’s soul, waiting to be noticed, “Hey! Lookit Sammy! A new soul to play-“

“Gabriel!”

The smirk comes back seven fold.

The Hero Samuel scowls at his counterpart before elbowing him out of the way. He settles himself before the man’s soul, radiating kindness and compassion that was completely vacant from his expression only seconds ago, “Welcome home.”

“I’m in… Heaven?” the man asks, and Gabriel snorts.

“Well, with Mr. Kill-Joy here, that’s up for deba-“

The Hero stomps on Gabriel’s foot.

“Ow! -Yes, this is Heaven.”

“Um,” the man is uncertain, doesn’t want to say anything because, hello- Tricksterangel and Hero. But he _really_ wants to know, “It-… it doesn’t look like Heaven.”

Gabriel snorts, “Yeah, tell me about it. That’s because Michael is off playing _dolls_ \- OUCH! Damnit, Sam!”

The Hero levels a flat stare at Gabriel that causes the angel to twitch, “Dude, stop doing the Castiel thing. It creeps me when you do it.”

The Hero is unrelenting, using a look he apparently learned from the archangel Castiel, and Gabriel twitches a second time before turning to address the man waiting for heaven.

“Yeah, this is it. No, you can’t change how it looks- it’s Michael’s turn for another five years or so. No, we don't do autographs. Yes, the Unwritten Gospels are true. No, we can’t prove it- Sam’s a bit of a prude- OUCH! No, you can’t meet God; She’s in Costa Rica for the next year. Yadda, yadda, yadda, here’s the key, don’t hurt yourself.”

And with a snap of his fingers, the gates behind the angel open.

The man bee-lines it.

Behind him he can hear the Hero and the Tricksterangel getting into it again.

“….What? It’s much faster to do it all in one go.”

“I swear, Gabriel…”

“Hey, I know I’m awesome, but they can’t _all_ gawk at me. You just like it because it makes you feel _speeeeeciaaaaaalll_ ~ OW!”

“Dude. Shut up.”

  



End file.
